Last Sacrifice (Alternate Ending to Allegiant)
by PaperAxes
Summary: The Alternate Ending to Allegiant. This is how I think Allegiant should have ended.
1. Chapter 1

Tris:

"You are responsible for my mother's death!" I scream at David. Tears fall from my eyes. I try to stop, but I can't so I release them all at once.

"I did not kill her!" he yells back at me. David looks so innocent in his wheelchair and for a moment I feel sorry. He holds his gun out. He could shoot me now.

"You loved her." I say. He looks at me and then he answers.

"Yes, but it's over." He answers.

That's the only reason why he trusted me. I look like her. I speak like her. He only trusted me because I'm like her, not for me. I am the only piece of Natalie Prior that lives in this world. That's what they see me as.

Footsteps fill the halls. I hope for a second it's Caleb, but then I realize it must be soldiers.

I slide toward the number pad. I punch in the code. David tries to shoot at me, but I duck. I look for the green button. A gun goes off. I don't feel anything. Then I press it. Then another gun goes off twice. Did I imagine it?

Then I realize it wasn't my brain. David was shot in his head. _Like Will…_

_Like Will…_What about the other two?

Caleb's body lies in the ground. I set his head on my thigh. "Caleb, why did you do that?"

Caleb:

"For you," I cough. I look at her. Tris looks too much like mom. I hope she forgives me.

"Caleb," she says, "Please don't die on me. Please." She sits me up and hugs me. "You're the only family member I have left. When mom and dad died, I didn't know what to do. Just hang on."

I'm barely hanging onto life. It's like I'm on the edge of a cliff, trying to pull myself up. Then my hands get sweaty. I look down and see nothing, but black. I want to let go, but I want to live for Tris. My left hand gives up, then my right pinky lets go, then my ring and then my thumb. I let go.

I close my eyes. My parents are in front of me. My mom wears a gray shirt and you could see where she was shot.

My dad and mom walk toward me. We all hug and I start to cry. They hug me tighter and I enjoy it. I let go.

"Will Tris be okay?" I ask.

My mom answers, "Yes." She holds my hand and holds my father's hand. She looks at me and smiles.

I don't see black, but I see Abnegation gray.

**Tris:**

Caleb died a few minutes later. I left his body in the room and went to a hidden place outside. I stood there and didn't know what to do. My mind is full of memories of him and me walking to the bus and playing Candor.

Tobias and the others came back. I run to his arms and he wraps them around me. His warm body heats up my cold one. Slowly my heart beats normally and my body is warm. I sob into his chest, letting all the tears out all at once.

"It's okay," he says as he is wiping my tears. "I'm your family now. I love you." Tobias tucks one strand of hair behind my ear and then hugs me tighter.

He leans in for a kiss. His hand gently touches my cheek and then he pulls me closer, chest to chest. I forget for that very moment in time my brother has died. Tobias has taken away all my pain.

"Promise me, you won't leave me," I say.

He promises, "I won't leave you."

"I love you."

**OOO**

I had already tried out the zip line. Tobias gets on and zips down. He closes his eyes and tries to stifle a scream. I try not to laugh at his face, but I can't. Once he gets down, he runs to me.

"Why the hell did I agree to this?" he asks me. He beams a smile at me and I smile back.

"Do you want to leave now?" I ask him.

"Sure." he replies.

I walk over to Christina and hug her. I say, "Four and I are gonna go somewhere."

Christina jokes, "Just use protection." She laughs. I punch her playfully. I walk back to Tobias.

"Bye, everyone." I wave at Christina and the others. They all wave back at me and Tobias.

Tobias and I start our walk toward Dauntless headquarters. As we walk, we see familiar places. I look at them like I have never seen them. They look the same, but different.

I see children, adults and elders wear different colors: orange, purple, brown and pink. It still feels weird wearing different colors. I've grown up thinking we had to wear a specific color or colors and not thinking about wearing different ones.

We make are at Dauntless headquarters. I stand on the ledge and look down. Tobias looks up, trying to look down.

"Ready?" I ask him.

"Can I back out?" he laughs. "Just kidding." Tobias looks down into the darkness and smiles. He looks at me and then jumps. He doesn't scream, but I know he is in the inside.

I wait several seconds and I jump too. It feels like the first time I jumped here. Air howls in my ears. The memories come back to me. The train, the fear landscape, the attack simulation and everything.

I think of every Dauntless I met. Christina, Will, Al, Molly, Drew, Peter, Uriah, Lauren, Max, Lynn, Marlene, Tori and Four. They all had a huge impact on my whole life.

I hit the net. The net cradles my body. I had landed my stomach and the impact has made me struggle to breathe. I look up and see the blinding light.

A hand comes out of nowhere and helps me to get off the net. I roll off and he catches me. I would have fallen face-first onto the wooden floor.

The person that helped me had a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. He had deep eyes that were a beautiful blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

"I can't believe the Stiff jumped first." he says trying to reenact Lauren. "What's your name? Think about it, you can't pick a new one."

I say my name confidently, "Tris."

"Welcome, I'm Tobias." he says. I run into his warm arms and they surround me. I feel protected by him.

"I love you." I say kissing him.

"I love you too." He answers back.

I stand in his warm embrace and look at the open cavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris:**

We have abolished the faction system. The Bureau is gone and we are free. We are free.

I have just recently moved in with Tobias in an apartment building. We didn't want a house, so we just chose this place. It was perfect for both of us to start a new life together.

I sit on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rings. I open it and find Evelyn there. "Hi," I greet her confused. "Come in." She slowly walks into our apartment.

"I wanted to say sorry," she says.

"For what?"

She pulls me in for a hug and says, "For saying I was permanent and you were only temporary." She pulls back from the hug. "You are permanent."

"We both are permanent."

**A/N: YAY! So I have decided to continue this! It will tell the stories of the characters after Chapter 1! This is really short, but there will definitely be more on the way!**

**-PaperAxes**


End file.
